


The Vegetable Thief

by OhSweetGold



Series: Round Robin [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Political RPF - Australian 20th-21st c., Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Demon Pox, F/M, Meta, Penis Size, Sad Nico, Siblings, mention of bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSweetGold/pseuds/OhSweetGold
Summary: Nico's sisters steal his stuff and Percy apparently has some interesting fetishes. Also, Shrek.





	The Vegetable Thief

Considering Tony Abbot's penis is minuscule we don't think he had kids. Testosterone is not present in his willy. Only Leo caught demon pox from Shrek. Hades shrecked his hellhounds. Nico was upset because Bianca stole his broccoli and Hazel stole his Brussels sprouts. Nico cried, for Hazel and Bianca stole his vegetables. Nico went to kill Gaea alone and he had no hair or balls because Bianca stole them. Nico called Bianca a man with no penis which was true. Percy wanted to say "Fuck me Annabeth with a blue donkey." but read bad fanfiction of Peraphrodite and Joe and was annoyed and aroused.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me, Green, and the unnamed third co-writer.


End file.
